


12 Days of Shipmas - Introduction

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Marvel, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 12 days of shipmas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Shipmas - Introduction

Hello everyone! I've decided to join thee 12 Days of Shipmas prompt this year. While some people choose to do twelve fics of one ship, I've decided to do a different ship for each day.  
So that you know what to expect, here is the order in which they’ll be posted.

13th - Stucky (Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Marvel)  
14th - SebaCiel (Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive - Kuroshitsuji)  
15th - Barduil (Bard of Laketown/Thranduil - The Hobbit)  
16th - Black Snape (Severus Snape/Sirius Black - Harry Potter)  
17th - Thorki (Thor/Loki, brotherly love - Marvel)  
18th - Korrasami (Korra/Asami Sato - Legend of Korra)  
19th - Kiliel (Kili/Tauriel - The Hobbit)  
20th - Drarry (Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter)  
21st - Bagginshield (Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield - The Hobbit)  
22nd - Thrandolas (Thranduil/Legolas Greenleaf, family love - The Hobbit)  
23rd - Elrondir (Elrond/Lindir - LotR, The Hobbit)  
24th - Aralas (Aragorn/Legolas Greenleaf - LotR)

These fics will be posted on both my Fanfiction.net and AO3. I will also post the link to each one on the respectable day. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them.

(link to my Fanfiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5464117/LittleSparklePrince)


End file.
